Ulquiorra's Feeling
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: Drabble tentang pecakapan biasa. antara dua orang yang saling mencintai... RnR? :)


Hanya sebuah percakapan biasa.

Fic ini yang menguak tentang perasaan seorang Ulquiorra kepada orang yang dikasihinya, Orihime.

Perasaan yang sangat tulus, bahkan mungkin sangat dalam.

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Ulquiorra's Feeling**

Di rumah sakit bernama Karakura Hospital Center, ada seorang gadis cantik bersurai senja namun sangat lemah.

"Suster, apa Ulquiorra-kun sudah datang?" Tanya nya kepada suster yang sudah sangat di kenalnya itu.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab suster tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah dan duduk di sebelah gadis yang tengah terbaring lemah karena penyakit yang di deritanya dengan membawa semangkuk bubur. Gadis tersebut terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban suster tersebut.

"Ayo, Orihime-chan harus makan dulu, kalau tidak mau makan Ulquiorra tidak akan datang kesini." Kata susternya lagi. Gadis yang telah di ketahui bernama Orihime itu hanya menurut apa yang di katakan susternya. Setelah selesai makan suster yang tidak di ketahui namanya itu segera pamit pergi dari kamar pasien Orihime.

"Sudah jam 11, apa Ulquiorra tidak akan datang hari ini?" Tanya Orihime entah pada siapa, tiba-tiba..

'CKLEK' Pintu kamar Orihime terbuka menampakan sesosok lelaki yang sedari tadi dia tanyakan dan di tunggu-tunggu.

"Ulquiorra." Sapanya sedikit berteriak dan tersenyum lebar. Orang yang di panggil Ulquiorra ini adalah kekasih dari Orihime, sudah 1 tahun mereka berpacaran. Ulquiorra duduk di samping kasur Orihime dan membantu nya untuk duduk.

"Kemana saja?" Tanya Orihime.

"Maaf, tadi ada urusan, kau sudah makan? Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Ulquiorra bertubu-tubi sedangkan yang di tanya hanya cengengesan saja, senang di perhatikan oleh kekasihnya yang cukup 'dingin' itu.

"Sudah semuanya." Jawab Orihime riang. Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah." Gumam Ulquiorra. Orihime memperhatikan wajah Ulquiorra yang terlihat kecapek-an walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Orihime tahu bahwa Ulquiorra pasti sangat sibuk karena pekerjaannya dan dia masih sempat-sempatnya menjenguk Orihime di rumah sakit.

"Nee, Ulquiorra-kun." Panggil Orihime.

"Hm." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Apa aku merepotkan yah?" Tanya Orihime tiba-tiba. Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan Orihime.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra balik.

"Habisnya aku seperti merepotkanmu, aku tahu kau itu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu tapi kau masih sempat untuk menjenguk aku, aku merasa telah merepotkanmu, aku merasa telah membebanimu." Kata Orihime dengan nada sedih, Ulquiorra yang mendengarnya merasa tidak tahan dan langsung meraup bibir Orihime.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, aku mencintaimu kau tahu, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, bahkan aku rela meninggalkan pekerjaanku agar bisa terus bersamamu." Kata Ulquiorra setelah melepas ciumannya dan mengusap rambut Orihime, Orihime tertegun mendengar pernyataan Ulquiorra.

"Tapi….. kau tahu kan tubuhku lemah, apa aku pan…" Lagi-lagi ucapan Orihime terpotong oleh ciuman Ulquiorra. Orihime hanya pasrah saja.

"Haaah.. aku katakan suatu hal, dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulang kalimat nanti untuk kedua kalinya sampai kapanpun." Kata Ulquiorra, tentu saja setelah melepas ciumannya –lagi-. Orihime mengangguk dan memasang telinganya dengan baik. Ulquiorra menghela nafas pendek sebelum berbicara.

" Aku mencintaimu, bahkan sangat, hatiku ini, jiwaku, seluruhnya, sudah terjatuh pada dirimu, Hime. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini, aku cukup tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku, dan hanya satu hal yang aku inginkan yaitu kamu, Hime. Dan satu hal yang aku impikan adalah hidup bahagia denganmu. Aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani, beban terberat dalam hidupku adalah jauh darimu. Jadi apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap ada untukmu, Orihime Inoue."

Mata Orihime membulat, jandungnya berdetak sangat kencang, dia merasa sangat senang. Tangisan haru pun mengalir dari mata abu nya. Ulquiorra yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil membelai lembut pipi Orihime.

"Jangan menangis." Kata Ulquiorra datar dan memeluk Orihime.

"Hiks… Ulquiorra… Aku mencintaimu." Kata Orihime di tengah tangisannya sambil tersenyum di dada Ulquiorra.

"Aku juga." Kata Ulquiorra.

'Itulah perasaanku untukmu, Orihime.'

**Owari.**

Hanya fic gaje…

Hehe… sengaja hibiza gak kasih tau penyakit Orihime, karena hibiza juga belom mikirin.. =="

Maaf ya kalo fic ini Cuma nyampah.. tapi perlu di Review juga,.. :D


End file.
